


Misdeductions

by Sherlock1110



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dreaming, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:</p><p>Sherlock and John have *finally* sat down and come to an agreement that, given their mutual level of sexual interest in each other and the potential benefits of a romantic instead of merely a platonic relationship, it makes the most sense all around if they become "involved."</p><p>Unfortunately, by the time Sherlock works up the nerve to actually present this argument, John has already left for work. Sherlock doesn't notice.</p><p>John is therefore caught completely by surprise when he comes home and Sherlock attempts to snog him senseless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misdeductions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Agreement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447982) by [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr). 



> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

Sherlock briefly remembers falling asleep. The most recent case had taken 3 weeks to crack and his body was paying the price. 

As much as John had nagged him about eating and sleeping, it hadn't seemed to have occurred, until now. 

More than occasionally, John had literally appeared out of nowhere and rammed toast in his mouth and told him to chew or else.

When Sherlock had raised his eyebrow in a 'make me' gesture, John had just picked up another piece and pushed it in his mouth again, physically force feeding him. The good doctor always said 'Eating makes you healthy,' to which Sherlock always replied 'Digestion slows me down.' 'Bollocks.' 

This conversation happened every day when Sherlock was on a case. The words never changed and neither did the intent. The way that they were becoming more and more familiar with one another was not missed by either of them, judging by the more frequent looks of adoration John passed his way. 

Other times he had literally grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to his bed. John had also reached the point where he would come downstairs for the loo in the night and find Sherlock pacing. So, once again, he'd grab him by his shirt and pull him to the bed, forcing him under the cover and then climbing in with him. Sherlock wouldn't dare climb out then. This had happened twice in a week and part of Sherlock, well more than part of him, wanted it every night. 

After delving into his mind palace, Sherlock catalogued all the activities through time between the double act and could see how their relationship had changed. They'd become more intimate. Even the detective himself would push past the doctor and brush his hand against the other man's. John pretended not to notice, but Sherlock would catch him doing the same thing at other random moments. 

Sherlock had come to the conclusion it was only logical if they were 'involved' so he sat with John and discussed it. Like civilised human beings. Later Sherlock would reflect on how much he had changed; how much John had changed him. 

“It would make sense John. You can nag me as much as you want then.”

“I nag you as much as I want now.”

Sherlock could see that he was clearly enjoying this and was trying to hide his smile, but he could also clearly see the tug at his lips he was trying to fight. 

“What would Mycroft say?”

“What's it got to do with him?”

“My body would be on a slab if he found out.”

“No it wouldn't. He'd love the idea you were keeping me out of trouble.”

“I keep you from trouble now.”

“But then he wouldn't worry.”

“You care about him worrying? I didn't know you had it in you, Sherlock.”

“No it's just…” he trailed off. He didn't know what it was 'just' let alone explain it to the other man. “Think it through, John. You get to do everything you do now, but you can deal with that too.”

John didn't ask what 'that' was, but Sherlock was staring at his groin where there was a bulge in his pants. Where there was always a bulge in his pants when Sherlock so much as breathed by him. 

The sound of the key in the downstairs door made Sherlock jump. He looked around quickly, the bedroom?  
When did he go to sleep? Why was he in the bedroom?

“Sherlock?”

“Yes, John, in the bedroom.”

It was a few minutes before John opened the door. “What are you doing in here at 6 o'clock in the eve-umph!”

John was cut off by Sherlock smashing his lips against his own.

It took a moment for John to come out the other side of his surprise and push the detective back. 

“What the bloody hell are you doing?”

“I- we talked.”

“Talked?” John had gone red in the face. “Get dressed Sherlock. We need to talk now.”

“But John- we've already-” 

“I've been at work all day, and you were asleep when I left this morning. The last time we talked was last night when Mycroft came over demanding your assistance.”

“No we spoke earlier…”

“Get dressed, Sherlock. And then you can explain to me exactly why you snogged me the second I walked through the door.”

Sherlock did as John said and found some clothes to struggle into. 

When he walked into the sitting room completely confused and down heartened by what had just transpired, he was mightily shocked when John appeared from nowhere, grabbed his head between his hands and kissed him roughly, using his tongue to open the younger man's mouth, and bid him entrance. Then pushed him back on to the sofa and thrust a cup of tea at him. 

“Not nice is it?”

“I thought we discussed it,” Sherlock said quietly, staring at the floor between his bare feet. 

“I think I would have remembered that conversation.”

“I'm sorry, John,” again it was quiet. “I didn't mean to… overstep some boundaries I honestly thought we discussed it.”

“How have you not learnt your lesson? You do it all the time. Talk to me when I'm not here and ask questions which you seem to hear imaginary voices telling you what you want.”

“I said I was sorry.”

The doctor paused and looked down at him from where he was stood. “Yes, you did.” He wanted to add 'but that doesn't make a difference', but the younger man seemed really down heartened at what had transpired between them, however imaginary or not. 

He couldn't bring himself to continue teasing the poor man. And Sherlock absolutely never said sorry, so that was a first. 

John knelt in front of the detective. “Was this conversation in your Mind Palace?”

He averted his eyes and shrugged. “I really wish it was real.”

The doctor reached over and took his hands in his own. “Look at me Sherlock.”

He shook his head and attempted to pull his hands free. 

“C'mon, I promise it won't be as bad as you think.”

Slowly, ever so slowly, the younger man's head ducked and his eyes met John's blue ones. 

“I feel the same way. I just didn't know how to broach the subject with you.”

He let go of his hands pushed up on Sherlock's knees and made his lips meet the detective's. This time deliberate from both perspectives. 

“Let's go to the bedroom.”

“I've been asleep all day, John.”

“That's not what I meant, you git.”


End file.
